Shock
by animegurl6
Summary: This was a pairing someone challenged me to do.... What happens if the person you love cheats on you? Who the pairing is will SHOCK you...


A/N: Wow. I finally updated. scary.. But not as scary as some of the pairings ya'll have suggested I do. And I was helped on this one shot by two people! The first is Arctic_Fox and the second is Kasia Matsubishi! Both write fics and if you flame them I shall sic the satanic plot bunnies on you! Now on with the fic. who's the pairing? I'm not telling. it's pretty simple to figure out since I use their names. And OOC-ness around, but that's what makes a fic fun isn't it?  
  
Shock  
  
'Why did you do that?' Keiko thought angrily as she stomped up the stairs that led up to the roof of the school, clutching a crumpled piece of paper in her left hand.  
  
Keiko had been asking everyone that morning if they had seen Yusuke and to the casual observer it would have appeared that she wanted to yell something at him. but it had been something completely different. She had been going to give him homework. something she would have never done for anyone else but him and she had only been doing because, "He needed a break after the final fight with Toguro in the Dark Tournament".  
  
Stopping in front of the door, she snatched at the lanyard that lay snugly around her neck, filled to the brim with keys varying of size and color.  
  
'Whose bright idea was it to give the school's class president all of the spare keys?' she thought in a fury as she quickly looked through the keys. She had tons and tons of keys around her neck, one for almost every situation that might arise: one for her physical education locker, a spare one for every classroom, one for every clubroom, and dozens more.  
  
Finally finding the small bronze key, Keiko jammed it furiously into the lock and turned it hard, almost breaking the key from the force of her turn of the key. Storming through the door and slamming it shut, she looked at the cloudy sky and screamed, "Why did you cheat on me with Botan?"  
  
"I thought I meant something to you!" she yelled at the darkening sky, her words falling on deaf ears. "I thought you wanted me to be your girlfriend!" she shouted, turning and pounding her hands on the side of the building, drawing blood after the first few hits to the wall.  
  
"I thought you wanted me." she said her voice becoming hoarse from her screams at the now completely dark sky, her hands cut and bleeding onto her blue school uniform, staining the fabric.  
  
"I. I. I." tears filled her eyes and silently fell onto the concrete, just as the rain began, gentle and steady.  
  
"Why?" her voice strained and cracked, her body becoming wet from the cold storm that fell upon her. "Why?"  
  
Thunder roared close by, a warning for all to go and find shelter, but Keiko just stayed on the roof, crying and huddled in a tight ball, her knees pulled under her chin and her arms wrapped tightly around them.  
  
Lighting flashed around her, the brilliant neon color of yellow surrounding her, but she was not paying attention. she was still in deep pain from Yusuke's betrayal.  
  
Suddenly, a loud cracking lightning bolt struck the roof with such force, that Keiko was almost thrown from it, but she still didn't seem to notice anything going on around her.  
  
If Keiko had looked at the spot where the lightning had struck, she would have noticed that someone was standing there, looking at her sobbing form.  
  
His light purple eyes, staring holes into her lithe form; his electric orange hair dampening as the rain poured down on him; his clothes fitting his strong form as the rain soaked into them. Walking over to her, he bent down and ran his fingers through her hair, tangled and a mess before saying softly to her, "The boy left you alone?"  
  
Flinching from his soothing touch, Keiko choked out, "Wh-what do you c- care?" before breaking down and sobbing as another low rumble of thunder rolled over them.  
  
"So the boy left you did he? What a fool." he murmured into her ear, his voice slightly calming her unintentionally.  
  
"Leave m-m-me alone," she said softly, her tears streaming down her face faster, mingling with the persistent rain.  
  
"Leave you alone as you are? You would surely hurt yourself in some way." he spoke in a gentle voice, "And it would be such a shame if you did that."  
  
"W-what di-di-did you say?" she asked in between her slowly ceasing sobs, turning her head to look at his, her sorrow-filled brown eyes meeting his own uniquely colored purple.  
  
"You heard me." he spoke in a low tenor, snaking his muscular arms around her waist, "It would be such a shame if you damaged yourself over the foolish boy."  
  
"What are you doing?" she said as he hugged her closer to his body, making her feel uneasy and uncomfortable.  
  
"Taking you away from what pains you of course," he uttered into her ear, his hot breath sending shivers up her spine.  
  
"What are you trying to take me away from?" she said as she ceased crying completely, her hand gripping a soaked book report, the ink running off the paper and mixing with the puddles of rain on the ground.  
  
"This world. your pain from your betrayal. to my home." he whispered into her soft neck, pausing and waiting for his words to sink in before he continued, "I promise that no harm shall come to you while you're there with me."  
  
"I can't go with you," she said, shocked at what he had just said to her, "my parents would be crushed if I. I left with you."  
  
"You can say goodbye to them and I am sure they will be happy to see their daughter happy in the arms of someone that cares enough to bring you away from this pain that plagues you," was his reply before he hugged her closer, trying to shelter her from the cold rain that still fell around them.  
  
The chest behind her was radiating with heat, instincts causing her to lean back into his embrace, wanting to be warmed from the freezing water that fell around her. "Can you promise me that. that I will be happy?" she asked tentatively, hoping for a positive answer.  
  
"I can help you be happy, but it is up to you to be happy for I can not do that for you. although I would if I could," he answered, the thunder clapping in the background, almost drowning his words out.  
  
"Then. I accept," she said in a small voice, barely audible with the pounding of the rain and the clapping thunder.  
  
"Say goodbye to this world." he whispered into her hair, before lifting her small body into his arms and walking over to the edge of the roof, taking the utmost care to make sure that she was warm and comfortable.  
  
'So nice feeling.' she thought groggily, fatigue finally catching up with her as she snuggled into his chest, 'just a little nap.'  
  
Taking a quick look at the sleeping human in his arms, Suzaku thought as he started to summon a thunderbolt, 'This shall be the perfect revenge against that detective. bed his bitch violently and impregnate her..'  
  
'But.' he thought as the electric bolt surrounded them both, 'she is somewhat attractive. for a human. but naïve.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'How should I write the letter?' he pondered, leaning lazily on his elbow, his eagle feather pen resting on the table by the parchment he had retrieved from a cabinet. Gazing over his shoulder to the drying form on his bed, he had a sudden spark of inspiration and picked up his elegant pen and started to write.  
  
Human Elders of the young girl Keiko do not fret. I have taken your daughter to a better place; she shall be safe from all types of pain while she is residing in my home. Do not tell that pesky boy about her, for he would just try to rescue her and then abuse her emotionally again. I shall provide everything that your daughter desires, and I shall ask nothing from her in return, except for your full cooperation of her current situation. I expect you both to make the right decision and keep out of this. She shall not be allowed to see you for quite some time, but do not worry, she shall come back soon to visit.  
  
Rereading the text several times until he was happy with the way it sounded, Suzaku summoned his favorite minion by calling out softly to her, "Murugu."  
  
The small green bird flew through the open window and landed on the desk, looking up at her master through small beady eyes. "Yes Suzaku?" her shrilly voice echoed through the room, as she looked at him in absolute adoration.  
  
"Lower your voice," he hissed lowly, pointing his finger in Keiko's direction as she stirred slightly in her sleep.  
  
"Sorry Suzaku," she whispered as soft as she could, hanging her head in shame as she anxiously awaited her punishment for disobeying him.  
  
"Take this letter to the human girl's house," he said coldly as he rolled the paper into a perfect little cylinder and handed it to the bird to put it in her beak.  
  
"Must I Suza-" the shrieky bird started to say but was cut off when the rolled paper was put into her beak.  
  
"Go now and take your time," he said, an unknown emotion mixed into his normal tenor voice, scaring the bird into taking flight immediately.  
  
'Now that that's taken care of.' he stood and turned towards the girl laying on his bed, 'time to seduce her and make her mine completely, thus taking my revenge on Yusuke Urameshi!'  
  
Walking over to the unsuspecting girl, his breath caught in his throat when he heard her whimper in her sleep and mumble with fear, "No. go away Yu. suke."  
  
Looking at her form, something in Suzaku's chest sped up and an unknown emotion welled up inside of him and started to flow into every part of his body. 'What are you doing to me, human wench?' he thought as he sat down beside her, before slowly stroking her soft hair with his right hand.  
  
As he lightly touched her hair, Keiko slowly regained consciousness, her eyes opening gradually as she began the process of waking from slumber. 'Why do my hands hurt?' she thought as her eyes opened, seeing only the room through a blurred vision. Lifting her right hand up to see it better, Keiko suddenly felt the light stroking stop and felt her hand be set back down, the light grip sending shivers through her arms and made her temporarily block the pain from her hands.  
  
'Wait. where am I?' she said as her vision cleared and she saw someone holding her hand, his eyes looking at hers. "Who are you? Where am I?" she said, jerking her hand from the guy beside her and looking around her surroundings frantically. "If this is one of your sick jokes, Yusuke," her voice filled with anger; "I will slap you so hard your head will spin!"  
  
"Shh." he said as he gently lifted her up and into his arms, feeling her shiver with fear, "you are in my home and I am not Yusuke."  
  
"T-then who are y-you?" she asked, shivering partially from the fear that filled her being and partially from the delight that was shooting through her at the same time, causing her nerves to go into overdrive.  
  
"A friend. you need not fret over your safety, for I shall not cause you harm." he said softly into her ear, inhaling her scent of strawberries, slightly mingled with the smell of rain.  
  
"How am I supposed to. trust." she started to say before she recollected the event's before awakening, "you?"  
  
"Yes me," he chuckled lowly into her hair, his front strands of red hair tickling her neck ever so slightly with each quiet laugh. "Have I ever given you any reason to not trust me?"  
  
"But. I don't even know your name much less who you are," she said, trying to not laugh at the tingles that came from her neck.  
  
"Just ask than if you truly wish to know." he said quietly to her, enjoying her in his arms, her warmth drawing him in.  
  
"Who are you?" Keiko asked timidly, almost scared to ask him such a question.  
  
"My name is Suzaku. the savior of your happiness." he hugged her closer to him, wanting to have more of the sweet heat radiating onto him.  
  
"My happiness? Happiness is for children who have no worries or care about the world." she whispered, a tear falling down her cheek as she remembered Yusuke in that kiss with Botan.  
  
"Something must still be plaguing you. for beauties rarely cry." he whispered, moving a hand to wipe away the tear on her face.  
  
"It should have been me with him," she said, more tears falling down her face, "but it wasn't. why wasn't it me? Why?" the last word came out in a high pitched cry, breaking Suzaku's heart.  
  
"Cry it all out," he murmured softly, turning her in his arms so that she had better access to his shoulder, "just cry it all out. you shall feel better."  
  
And cry she did. She just started sobbing into the comforting shoulder in front of her, not caring what she did.  
  
'What are you doing to my senses, girl?' he thought as he held her and comforted her, trying to calm her down, 'I do not think I can hurt you now. I. I. I just want to be the main being in your heart.'  
  
"Why a-are you d-d-doing this?" she said into his shoulder, her words slightly muffled by him and her sobbing, "Being so ni-nice? I barely even know y-you."  
  
"I. I care for you," he said, removing a hand around her waist to lift her chin up so he could look into her chestnut colored eyes, "I truly care for you."  
  
"But. I'm confused, how can you care for me if we have both just met?" she asked, looking into his stunning purple eyes, his orbs showing affection that seemed to be real.  
  
"I cannot answer that question for the answer to it shall always be unknown to me," he answered, leaning down closer to her, until mere they were mere inches from each other's face.  
  
'He's so close.' Keiko thought, trembling from the close proximity of Suzaku, 'I shouldn't. I shouldn't be here. I should be back at home, with my family.'  
  
"Why are you trembling little one?" he murmured, holding her closer, "Are you cold? Because I can change that." Closing the space between their lips, Suzaku kissed Keiko gently, feeling her trembling cease.  
  
Feeling his warm lips upon hers, Keiko felt wonderful tingling sensations shoot throughout her body, and she unconsciously lifted a hand to entangle her fingers in his soft orange colored hair.  
  
'I need to taste her.' Suzaku moaned at the touch of her fingers on him, before parting his lips and lightly flicking his tongue at her mouth, silently asking for entrance.  
  
'This feels so nice.' she thought as she closed her eyes and opened her mouth, enjoying the emotions shooting through her body.  
  
'Wait. I don't want to push her.' he thought, his wits coming back to him as he pulled away from Keiko, a small whimper coming from her. "I don't want to force you into something that you might regret later," he whispered softly, looking into her eyes.  
  
'That's thoughtful of him. Yusuke would have just continued without thinking of his consequences.' she thought before resting her head on his firm chest.  
  
"Will you stay in my home forever?" he asked suddenly, breaking Keiko from her musings, "With me?"  
  
"Yes. but I would first like to say goodbye to Yusuke." she said softly, "We were dating for a long time and friends for even longer, he deserves a goodbye from me, although I do not love him anymore."  
  
"I shall grant that wish of yours, on one condition," he said, resting his chin on top of her head, "and that request is that I shall accompany you to say your farewells to him."  
  
"Okay. just don't cause physical harm to him please," she said, burying her head into his warm chest, before sighing in contentment and started to fall back into the wonderful escape called sleep.  
  
"I give you my word that the boy shall not fall under any physical harm while you are saying your last words to him," he said as she started to drift back asleep. 'However, I cannot give you my word that I won't go back at a later date and rip out his lungs,' he thought as he felt her slip into an unconscious state of slumber.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Do you know where Keiko is?" Yusuke asked Kuwabara, before turning and stomping away angrily when Kuwabara shook his head in a no motion. 'Why did I even kiss Botan?' he thought as he continued to search for Keiko, 'It was a big mistake.'  
  
Not paying attention to where he was going, Yusuke bumped into someone in front of him and knocked them down. "Sorry," he muttered absentmindedly before he started to walk away, only to have his arm be grasped. "What do you want? I already said sorry," he snapped as he turned around to see. Keiko.  
  
"Keiko!" he shouted before pulling her into a gigantic bear hug, "I've been looking all over for you!"  
  
"Hello Yusuke," she said impassively, not responding to his sudden act of affection, "I need to talk to you about the other day."  
  
"Keiko I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to kiss Botan, honest!" he said, pulling away from her to look into her eyes. "You believe me don't you?"  
  
"If I believe you, then I suppose you just fell on her lips? Is that what I'm supposed to believe?" she said in a low and deadly tone, refusing to meet his eyes.  
  
"Why shouldn't you believe me?" he said before noticing someone behind Keiko. someone very familiar. "Keiko! Get away from him! He's bad!" Yusuke shouted before putting Keiko behind his back and sticking his pointer finger out, his left hand holding his right wrist still.  
  
"Talk about the pot calling the kettle black, I was not the one who broke her heart," Suzaku said, staring daggers at Yusuke.  
  
"No, you were the one who tried to kill her with all those zombie freaks!" Yusuke shouted, his finger glowing and he was about to release his Spirit Gun, when he felt Keiko grasp his arm tightly.  
  
"Yusuke. I do not care what he has done in the past, for physical wounds can heal. but the scars you let on my heart, those shall never be completely healed," Keiko said to him before walking over into Suzaku's waiting arms.  
  
"Keiko, what are you doing?" Yusuke said, shocked at her actions, "he tried to kill you! Don't you get it?"  
  
"Can you not understand that I do not care about that?" she said, wrapping her arms around his waist. "All that I care about is that he showed me that I could love someone else besides an immature brat. and he helped me to get over you."  
  
"Please Keiko, stay here," he said, almost begging her to come back, "think about your parents and how crushed they would be if they couldn't see their daughter anymore."  
  
"They already know about where their daughter is residing," Suzaku said, raising a hand under her chin and lifting her head gently up. "They would much rather see their daughter in the arms of someone who truly cares for her than seeing her moping over someone who ignores her completely," he said before capturing Keiko's lips in a soft kiss.  
  
"Get your filthy demon lips off of her!" Yusuke yelled in a rage at Suzaku, before tugging Keiko away and punched Suzaku in the gut. "Stay away from her!"  
  
"Keiko. I do not wish to break my promise to you. let's depart," Suzaku said calmly, seemingly not affected by Yusuke's blow to his stomach.  
  
"Yes, let's," she said calmly before she walked back into Suzaku's arms, looking at him in absolute adoration. "Yusuke, I hope that you fair well in this life and please send my best wishes to Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei. for this is the last time I shall speak to any of you." she whispered as the clouds that had been building around them let their fury out and rain fell to the ground in large drops.  
  
Suzaku then leaned his head down and kissed her again, this time more passionately than before as she eagerly opened her mouth for his warm tongue and as Yusuke gaped at the couple, they both disappeared in a blinding flash of lightning.  
  
"Keiko." he said softly, as the rain poured down on him, giving anyone who looked the impression that he was crying, "how could I have let the best thing I have ever known slip through my fingers?"  
  
END 


End file.
